


The Worst Birthday Ever

by sweetkpopfan



Series: Now That You're One of Us, You Have to Deal With Us [7]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Party, Fluff, M/M, Romance, also lucas wants to be a part of the dreamies in this fic, the gang has a soft spot for chenle, we all do technically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 08:27:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16698925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetkpopfan/pseuds/sweetkpopfan
Summary: It’s Chenle’s birthday and he is upset. The gang does everything they can to make up for it.





	The Worst Birthday Ever

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO THE GANG'S BABY BOY ZHONG CHENLE!!! Here is something special to celebrate that!

                 A moody teenager, as they often say, is like a storm. You don’t know when it’s coming, but when they do it’s impossible to miss. Taeyong went through it once with Mark and it was horrible. Mark would slam doors, yell at his brothers for no good reason, retaliate at the dinner table and empty all his bullets at the shooting range.

                He didn’t think, for the love of god, he would have to go through it again. This time, with Chenle.

                “Yuta?”

                “Yes?”

                “As much as Netflix and Chill sounds amazing,” Sicheng tried to shove Yuta aside. “There’s a very moody kid just a few feet away from us.”

                Chenle was sitting on one of the armchairs, staring at the TV in front of him. The Netflix movie To All The Boys I’ve Loved before was on but Chenle didn’t seem to be interested. Instead he was pulling at the hairs on his dog plushie, scattering the hairs around him, eyes distant as he seemed to just be staring at a corner. Kun dropped him off at the club while he and Ten went to prepare a special birthday party for him. Mark and Donghyuck were busy at the café getting the venue ready but the birthday boy himself was not having a good time.

                “Chenle?” Sicheng asked. “Are you okay?”

                No response. Chenle tore out some more of the toy’s fur.

                “Forget him.” Yuta rolled his eyes, pulling Sicheng back into his arms and gently kissing his neck. “So where were we?”

                “Yuta! There’s a child in the room.”

                “It’s fine if he’s not looking.”

                “No it isn’t.” Sicheng elbowed him, pushing him aside as he walked to Chenle’s seat. “Chenle?”

                “Hmmm?” Chenle answered blankly.

                “Are you okay?”

                “I’m fine.”

                “Yeah man it’s your birthday.” Yuta rubbed his sore side. “You should be throwing wild parties in your Tetris house and eating as much junk food as humanly possible.”

                Chenle looked down at the dog toy again.

                “Chenle,” this was really starting to freak Sicheng out. He had never seen Chenle so quiet. “Chenle what’s wrong?”

                “You won’t understand.” He said.

                “Why not?”

                “Because you always have someone trying to suck your neck.” Chenle rose from the couch, tearing a fistful of fur from the toy. “You’ll never know what that’s like!” he threw the fur at Sicheng and tossed the toy away. He stomped out of the room and slammed the door as loudly as possible.

                “Well,” Sicheng spat out the hair in his mouth. “That went well.”

                “Boy he must be really upset about something.” Yuta shook his head. “I’ve seen the kid throw tantrums but that was something else.”

                “But it’s his birthday. What possible reason could there be to not be happy on your birthday? You didn’t get the Lamborghini you wanted?”

                “Who cares? Don’t worry, I’ll bet he’ll come around when the cake shows up.” Yuta said. “So now, where were we?”

                “Yuta!” Sicheng groaned. “I am in covered in feathers!”

                “So?”

                “So? I don’t look like a hairless chicken?”

                “No. You look like an angel.”

                Sicheng felt his heart pound in his cage. “Fuck you.” He smirked and kissed him.

*******************

 

                “This place looks amazing.” Kun dropped his jaw in amazement when he entered the venue for Chenle’s birthday party. “You guys really outdid yourself.”

                “Thank you very much.” Donghyuck grinned with pride. “All it takes is ribbon, duct tape, and the password to Taeil’s petty cash locker.”

                “I do so want this to be perfect.” Kun sighed, pushing past a cluster of balloons Jeno was blowing up and placing the cake he ordered precariously in the fridge. “This birthday is going to be particularly difficult for Chenle.”

                “Why?” Mark asked.

                “Taeil and Jisung left for a family vacation, remember?” Donghyuck nudged him. “That’s why Renjun and I have been watching the café for two days now.”

                “Yes and I found out his parents won’t be able to make it for his birthday this year.” Kun said. “Our family company has had some problems.”

                “So Chenle is practically spending his birthday alone?” Jaemin asked, hanging up some more ribbons Renjun was cutting for him.

                “He’s not exactly alone. He’s got us.” Ten said. “We’ll help make this the best birthday we possibly can.”

                “I can’t imagine what it would be like to spend my birthday without my loved ones.” Donghyuck said. “My birthday without Mark? Why that would be…”

                “Peaceful for once.” Renjun smirked.

                “Hey Renjun, what’s that over there?”

                “What?” Renjun twisted his head and yelped as a duct tape roll hit his head.

                “My bad.” Donghyuck grinned.

*******************

                “You are going to talk to him.”

                “Why me?”

                “Because it was your idea to throw him a party.” Taeyong shoved Johnny into the kitchen where Chenle was busy looking for something to eat. “He’s your responsibility.”

                “But… you’re the mom of our gang.”

                “Not anymore. This mom is hanging up her apron strings and going to the spa.” Taeyong grinned. “It’s daddy time now.”

                “You know if you wanted sex all you had to do was ask.”

                “Talk to him.”

                “Fine.” Johnny stuck his tongue out childishly. Chenle found some chocolate in the fridge and was chewing the bars like a starved man. He swallowed thickly and walked over.

                _Jesus Christ what is wrong with me? Why am I so scared of a child?_

“Hey there.”

                No response.

                “I said hey.”

                No response again. Just chewing.

                “You know if you keep eating that you won’t have room for your birthday cake later.”

                Chenle slammed the fridge door roughly. “I hate this. Stop talking about my birthday.”

                “Why?”

                “I hate it. This is the worst birthday ever!” Chenle spat at him.

                “Why? What’s wrong?”

                “I don’t want to talk about it.” Chenle huffed, storming out of the kitchen and slumping at the dining table.

                “Well everyone else would very much like it if you did.”

                “Like who?”

                “You threw fur at Sicheng.”

                “So?”

                “You stepped on Jaehyun’s foot.”

                “What’s your point?”

                “You threatened your own cousin that you would shoot him in the head and burn him at the stake like the witches of Salem.”

                “It was a metaphor.”

                “Look kid.” Johnny sighed. “We can sit here all day and be like this. Go ahead. Have the worst birthday of your life, but I’ll let you know that the only reason this is happening is because you chose it to. Not because I or anybody else am purposely ruining it for you. So go ahead and sulk like a small child. Do it while you can because when you get older, you can’t sulk anymore.”

                Chenle didn’t even bother to look at him. Johnny waited a few more minutes before turning to walk away.

                “Jisung isn’t here.”

                Johnny turned around carefully. “And?”

                “And neither are my parents.” Chenle added. “They are busy.”

                Johnny crept to his side carefully and bent down until he could look up at Chenle. “Is that why you have been upset? Because your family isn’t here?”

                Chenle nodded quietly. Johnny took his hand and rubbed it gently.

                “I’m so sorry to hear that, but that’s why Kun is going out of his way to create the perfect party. Your friends are all getting ready to help you celebrate. We can’t bring them over but we can try to make this a tolerable birthday for you.”

                “Why? Why are you all being so nice to me?” Chenle asked meekly.

                “I know what it’s like to have shitty birthdays.” Johnny said. “When I was a kid in the States, my dad was in the army. He was my hero, the man I looked up to. The man who taught me everything. The man I wanted to be, more than anything else in the world. He was busy, fighting in Afghanistan and Iraq but he always promised he would be there for me on my birthday, so every year I would sit on the porch, waiting for him to come home.”

                “And?”

                “One year he didn’t.” Johnny bit his lip. “I waited and waited but he didn’t come home. It was almost midnight and my birthday was over but he wasn’t there. My mum started crying inside the house and that was when I knew he would never return.”

                “That’s terrible.”

                “So you see, I know all about shitty birthdays. I’ve had plenty of them. Which is why I don’t want you to have one. You don’t deserve that. So we’ll try to do what we can to make this great, but only if you’ll give us that chance. Can you do that?”

                Chenle thought for a bit and nodded. He leaned forward to get a hug from Johnny, feeling his strong, tattooed muscles around his smaller body. Johnny ruffled his hair as they parted ways.

                “I’m impressed.” Taeyong smiled. “Good job.”

                “Thank you.”

                “You’ve never told me about your father before.” Taeyong took his hand in his.

                “I don’t like to. Makes me seem weak.” Johnny chuckled deeply. “Where do you think I got into guns? Or tattoos? These are from my dad. It’s what I remember of him.”

                “Did you really wait for him every year on your birthday?”

                “I did.”

                Taeyong rubbed his bare arm in comfort. “Come on. I’ll take care of you. It’ll make you feel good again.”

                “Wait,” Johnny stopped him. “Are you having sex with me just because you feel bad for me?”

                “Is that a problem?”

                Johnny paused for two seconds. “Nah.”

*******************

 

                “Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you! Happy birthday dear Chenle! Happy birthday to you!!”

                _FLASH_

                “Jesus Jaemin.” Jeno pushed his friend aside. “The flash on your camera is so loud.”

                “I know, it’s the one thing on this new camera I can’t figure out.”

                “Cut your cake!” Kun said, gesturing to the two feet tall cake made of chocolate sponge, vanilla cream and all the cotton candy toppings any child could want. It was basically diabetes in cake form.

                Chenle forced a smile. He clasped his hands together and made a wish. He blew out the candles and everyone cheered. Kun was there, and so were Taeyong, Ten, Johnny, Lucas, Jungwoo, Yuta and Sicheng. Mark, Donghyuck and the rest of his friends were there too. Chenle knew they spent hours turning Taeil’s café into the perfect birthday venue. They even took the effort to decorate it with his favourite anime characters, Dragonball and Pokemon. Kun looked at his cousin sweetly. He knew his cousin had gone out of his way to make him happy.

                And for that he was grateful, which is why he tried to smile.

                “Where’s Doyoung and Jaehyun?” Ten asked Taeyong.

                “Kun sent them to pick up his birthday gift.”

                “Wow. Thanks guys.” Chenle held up the big Mickey Mouse T-shirt Yuta and Sicheng got for him.

                “You’re welcomed. It’s reminiscent of the first time we met.” Yuta laughed awkwardly.

                “Oh. Right.” Chenle grinned. “That was fun wasn’t it?”

                “Sure it was.” Sicheng smiled too painfully. “Stay out of trouble kid.”

                “Since when do I get in any?”

                “Don’t say a word.” Sicheng clasped a hand over Yuta’s mouth.

                “It’s our turn!” Renjun barrelled forward, pushing Yuta and Sicheng aside. “We all worked hard to get you this gift.”

                “Just one?”

                “Chenle.” Johnny tapped him on the shoulder while making a face at him.

                “I was just kidding.” Chenle laughed. “I love anything you guys get me.” He unwrapped the brown paper wrapped around his gift. It was a book decorated in glitter and sparkles. Renjun’s trademark doodles decorated the cover and it had Chenle’s name in big gold words scribbled on top.

                “It’s a friendship journal.” Renjun beamed. “We all helped to document our memories inside it.”

                “I took all the pictures.” Jaemin smiled.

                “Jeno and I helped to jot down the memories inside.” Mark said.

                “I wanted to help to but all you let me do was wrap it in brown paper.” Donghyuck pouted.

                “If you did you would have drawn penises on every page.” Renjun rolled his eyes.

                “What’s your point?”

                “You guys.” Chenle stifled a choke in his throat. “It’s amazing.”

                “Look! There’s the time Taeil held a wedding in the café and we all showed up to help!”

                “And this is from when we watched A Star is Born together.” Jeno pointed to another picture.

                “Remember that spontaneous road trip we took in Mark’s Volkswagen?” Renjun giggled.

                “You took whose’s Volkswagen?” Johnny glared at Mark, who conveniently ‘forgot’ about the car.

                “Uh… oh check out the time we went to Lisa’s Halloween party together!!” Mark turned away from Johnny and crossed onto the other side.

                The 6 of them huddled around the book, gasping and laughing at the memories they shared together. Chenle flipped every page with gentle fingers, his lips alternating between laughing and crying.

                “Chenle?” Mark called his name gently.

                “I…” Chenle sniffed, letting tears stream down his cheeks. “Thank you so much for this. I never had friends growing up. Grandpa shuffled me from school to school so I never made long lasting friendships. You guys are the first real friends I had growing up. Thank you so much. Thank you for giving me a home.”

                Renjun brushed away tears of his own as he pulled Chenle into his embrace. The 6 of them cuddled in a tight group hug, whispering words of comfort as they squeezed the birthday boy between them. Suddenly, Mark felt a strange set of arms around his waist and he looked up to find Lucas hugging them.

                “This is such a beautiful moment.” Lucas sniffed.

                “Er…Lucas? You don’t belong here.”

                “This is the great thing about youth. It’s the everlasting friendships made.” He sniffed again, rubbing something that escaped the corner of his eye. “Let’s just keep hugging.”

                “Can you please claim your boyfriend?” Ten glared at Jungwoo, who was busy licking his fingers from the frosting on cake.

                “Why? I love train wrecks.”

                “Sorry guys!” Everyone turned their heads to find Jaehyun and Doyoung, panting away as they entered the café. “Are we late?”

                “Where have you guys been? We already cut the cake.” Taeyong asked.

                “Sorry but Kun did not mention that his present was stuck at customs.” Jaehyun wheezed. “Chenle, happy birthday.”

                “Jisung!!!!” Chenle practically squealed as he ran into his best friend’s arms. Jisung was beaming from ear to ear as he lifted Chenle off the ground. “What are you doing here?! I thought you weren’t going to be back from Italy until tomorrow!”

                “I begged Taeil hyung to fly home early. I swore I could have made it if customs wasn’t such a bitch about all the cheese Taeil tried to bring home.”

                “10 kilos of cheese, they try to check. The woman behind me with the live chicken under her arm, they let pass.” Taeil grunted as he dragged his suitcase into the café.

                “It was her therapy chicken hyung.” Jisung sighed.

                “Fine. Next time I’ll call mine therapy cheese. How does that sound?”

                “I’ll help you with those hyung.” Donghyuck said, reaching for the suitcase.

                “Me too.” Jaemin and Jeno nodded.

                “You know we still have some food in the kitchen. Maybe we should get them.” Ten made a face, winking and pulling Taeyong and Johnny’s arm.

                “Oh yeah. Come on Lucas, come on Jungwoo.”

                “Be right there.” Jungwoo hooked Lucas’s arm and dragged him away.

                “Kun!” Sicheng whispered loudly. “Let’s go!”

                “I’ll be there in a minute.” Kun answered, his eyes never leaving Chenle and Jisung. Yuta just shook his head as he grabbed Kun’s wrist and whisked him away into the kitchen.

                “I’m sorry.” Jisung said once everyone else had left them alone. “I should have been here for your birthday.”

                “But you are.” Chenle smiled, genuinely this time, as he caressed Jisung’s cheek. “My birthday isn’t over yet.”

                “I bought you a gift from Italy.” Jisung took out a small brown package from his jacket pocket. “It’s a small key chain from Rome, shaped like the Colosseum.”

                “It’s lovely.” Chenle fingered the small gift. “But to be honest, this isn’t the gift I want. You coming home to me is the gift I want.”

                Jisung kissed Chenle’s forehead. “Happy birthday Chenle.”

                Chenle stood on his tiptoes as he reached for Jisung’s lips. Their fingers curled around each other’s as the two high school seniors shared a kiss. Chenle wrapped his arms around Jisung’s neck, sighing happily into the kiss.

                He may have done a lot of stupid, reckless and illegal things, but falling in love with Jisung was the best thing he could have done.

                _FLASH_

“For fuck’s sake Na Jaemin!” Donghyuck complained from the kitchen.

                “Sorry!”

 

**Author's Note:**

> A lot of people wanted me to write something about Johnny being Chenle's mafia dad so I hope this suffices. It's nothing really special, just a quick episode in their lives and of course, more chensung which is what you guys have been asking for some time XD Hope you guys like it!!


End file.
